


Дай мне руку, ибо я тону.

by babyx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyx/pseuds/babyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейме Ланнистер никак не заткнется, но Бриенна вскоре обнаруживает, что и не хочет этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне руку, ибо я тону.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold my hand as I'm lowered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424970) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Цареубийца не умолкал ни на минуту. Надо было просто заткнуть ему рот в самом начале пути. Но если сделать это теперь – он лишь почувствует удовлетворение, словно он победил, а Бриенна не собиралась доставлять ему такого удовольствия. В нем и так самодовольства сверх всякой меры.

Так что он продолжал в том же духе: распевал старинные песни о рыцарстве, словно он имел на то какое-то право, рассуждал о ее трудном детстве, и просто-таки часами думал вслух о том, что же постигло тех несчастных, которые возможно, себе на беду, пытались посягнуть на ее невинность. Не то, чтобы он был первым, кто дразнил ее таким образом, но он был самым дотошным. Казалось, он целиком захвачен этим вопросом. Его чумазое лицо оживилось, отчего он сделался еще красивее – красивее, чем ей бы хотелось.

\- Мне так нравятся эти беседы о тебе, миледи, - веселился он, - А тебе?

Она молча продолжала свой путь.

\- Я так понимаю, это значит «нет»? Признаться, я задет за живое. Что надо сделать, чтобы завоевать твое расположение, хм? Ну, давай, - он игриво подтолкнул ее плечом, - Скажи мне, и я это сделаю.

\- Заткнуться, - спокойно сказала она.

\- Ну, - он медленно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, - Этого я не умею.

\- Я так и думала, - уныло ответила Бриенна, и дернула веревку, которой они были связаны.

\- Если хочешь, чтобы я был поближе, леди Бриенна, только скажи, - рассмеялся он. И продолжая в таком духе, словно он предлагал ей руку – прогуляться, добавил: - Знаешь, кое-кто считает меня храбрым.

\- Кое-у-кого явно заниженные стандарты.

\- А! Туше! С годами ты все суровее. Кстати, сколько тебе: сорок? Пятьдесят?

\- А тебе сколько? – парировала Бриенна, - Двенадцать?

\- О! Моя леди умеет давать сдачи! – ухмыльнулся он, - И все же, что касается твоей репутации. Позвольте уверить вас, добрый сир, что если вы когда-либо решите что-то сделать с этой вашей незыблемой девственностью, - уж признаюсь, - даже и мой бравый орган не встает на такую задачу, но я все же могу тебе поспособствовать, сделав малый шажок в этом направлении. Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь, ну, скажем… поцелуй? – он принялся рассматривать ее рот, а его собственные губы при этом подрагивали от сдерживаемого смеха.

Всю ее жизнь над ней смеялись. Но это не значило, что она будет сносить насмешки от этого человека, который превращает в посмешище все, что достойно уважения.

Бриенна умела парировать удары:

\- А как на это посмотрит королева Серсея?

Его лицо помрачнело. Бриенна знала этот взгляд: так смотрели люди, которые не ожидали, что она окажется лучше их.

\- Этот номер не пройдет, - прорычал он, и все веселье сразу же улетучилось из его голоса, - Такая несчастная неотесанная насмешка природы, как ты, не смеет даже произносить имя моей сестры. Запомни это, женщина.

\- О, простите меня, сир Джейме, - ее тон был настолько же холоден, как его горяч, - Я не хотела запятнать чистоту вашей леди. Это было бы просто непростительно.

И таким вот образом она сразу же перестала быть объектом насмешек. Теперь он взирал на нее, как на личного врага.

\- Как? – спросила она нежно, как могла, - Мы не поцелуемся?.. Тогда пошли дальше.

Он подчинился, хмуро, но зато, наконец-то замолк.

 

*   *   *

 

После она почти уж и не помнила, как это было замечательно, когда он был ее единственной проблемой. Идти вот так и слушать его болтовню – об этом можно было только мечтать. Они пробыли с Кровавыми скоморохами не так уж и долго, - всего-то пару дней, но время просто перестало иметь значение. Каждая секунда превращалась в вечность. Крик Джейме все еще звенел у нее в ушах, отдаваясь в животе, и царапая ее сердце.

Он был еле жив от воспалившейся раны. От запаха гниющей плоти Бриенну поначалу мутило, но потом она привыкла. Его лоб пылал под ее ладонью, в глазах пелена, и хотя он был тише, чем раньше, но так и не умолк совсем: бормотал что-то, имена, в основном. Чаще всего « _Серсея_ ». « _Женщина_ » - значительно реже. И раз или два – « _Бриенна_ ».

Она отмывала его кровь, и рвоту, и дерьмо. Скоморохи заставляли ее, но она сделала бы это и сама. Джейме Ланнистера не назовешь хорошим человеком, но здесь было полно и гораздо худших. Кроме него, ей больше не за кого было держаться в этом ужасе.

Они остановились на ночлег, и один из скоморохов согнал их с лошади. Им приходилось двигаться вместе, ведь они были связаны одной веревкой.

\- _Красавица и чудовище_ , - посыпались насмешки, - _Интересно, кто кого трахает?_

Все они сошлись на том, что сами бы не прочь оприходовать «чудовище», у которого, по крайней мере, имелась дырка в нужном месте, а значит, мог выйти какой-то толк. До этого Бриенна убивала людей, только когда приходилось, но теперь она хотела бы наделать дырок в этих людях, выпустить их внутренности. Никакие внутренности не заслуживали такой мерзкой оболочки.

Она оттащила Джейме так далеко, как смогла. Подальше от остальных, но все же не настолько, чтобы не слышать их планов относительно нее. В этом у нее выбора не было. Она села поудобнее, и устроила его голову у себя на коленях. Она стала думать о леди Кейтилин, о ее дочерях, и это заставило ее расправить плечи и отбросить мысли о смерти.

\- Бриенна, - голос Джейме прервал ее мысли. Он звучал сильнее, чем раньше.

\- Чш-ш, - велела она. Она была не лучшей сиделкой, но это, похоже, был правильный совет.

\- Спасибо.

\- Чш-ш. Не болтай, просто отдохни...

\- Я имею ввиду, - упрямо перебил он, - Ты говоришь, что у меня дерьмо вместо чести, а сама ухаживаешь за мной… Не много найдется столь истинных рыцарей.

Она не знала, что сказать, настолько не ожидала от него добрых слов. _Скорее всего, это лишь результат горячки._ И все же, на краткий миг, она подумала, что понимает, почему королева Серсея предпочла своего брата королю. Возможно, дело было не только в их грешных извращенных душах. Возможно, он говорил с ней своим настоящим мягким голосом, и смотрел на нее так, словно весь мир должен преклониться перед ней.

\- Они еще не изнасиловали тебя? – спросил он, сонно моргая. Его сознание, видимо, блуждало.

\- Нет, - напомнила она, - Я была здесь с тобой.

\- Верно, - он с явным усилием держал глаза открытыми, - Когда они это сделают …

\- Если они это сделают.

-  _Когда_ они это сделают, - устало повторил он, - Не пытайся сражаться с ними. Так для тебя же будет проще. Ты быстрее им надоешь. – Она напряглась и он почувствовал это, - Женщина, я восхищаюсь твоей храбростью, но она не принесет тебе ничего, кроме боли. Они тебя на клочки порвут.

\- Пусть попробуют.

\- И они преуспеют.

Она не стала спорить.

\- Надо было соглашаться на поцелуй, когда я предлагал, - сказал он. Легкий отсвет того игривого дразнящего выражение появился на его лице, - Я подарил бы тебе хоть одно приятное воспоминание. Знаешь ли, я умею быть нежным.

\- Я знаю, - сказала она, стараясь не замечать, как болезненно сжалось ее горло.

\- Я убил бы их всех, чтобы защитить твою честь, вот только, я кажется, потерял свой меч. А заодно и руку, что к нему прилагалась.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей защите, - сказала она мягко, как только могла.

\- Это не честно, - пробормотал он, - Ведь я-то точно нуждаюсь в твоей.

Он взял ее руку в свою единственную, левую, со всей торжественностью, на которую способен умирающий. _Умирающий, но не мертвый_ , напомнила себе Бриенна. _Потому что я не позволю ему умереть._ Его потрескавшиеся губы царапнули костяшки ее пальцев. Это, конечно, не было настоящим поцелуем, но на лучшее рассчитывать не приходилось.

Он сжал ее руку, перед тем как выпустить:

\- Я, кажется, вижу румянец на щеках моей леди?

Она закатила глаза, радуясь темноте:

\- Спи уже.

В кои-то веки раз, он послушался. Она скользнула пальцами в его спутанные волосы, поглаживая, и почти ожидая услышать, что ее лапищи не предназначены для таких вещей. Но он молчал, его дыхание выровнялось, и он расслабился в ее руках.

Она тоже умела быть нежной.


End file.
